I'd Lie
by ever afters
Summary: Because if anyone asked me if I loved him, I'd lie. -Rewritten-


**~renewed version**

**For Livvi () :D ScorRose Forum Collab.**

**Livvi, hope you like it!**

**I suggest you play the song while reading, haha! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I know, it's sad.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'd Lie by Taylor Swift<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Merlin, he is beautiful.<em>

"What are you staring at, Rose?"

I turned crimson and shook my head vehemently. "No-nothing."

Albus raised his eyebrow disbelievingly and followed my line of vision.

He smirked. "Were you staring at Malfoy, Rosie?"

I shook my head again, my auburn curls flying everywhere. "Ofcourse not, Al!" I lied- quite terribly I believe, since Albus was grinning evilly beside me.

_Oh Merlin._

I rolled my eyes at his childishness and went back to staring at- _er..._ _watching_ Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius looked around the Gryffindor Common Room. His eyes zoned in on the girls giggling beside me, and then he smirked.

_Ugh. Player._

Slowly, he walked over to the giggling girls and occupied the seat beside me. "Hey," he smirked at them, resting his arm on one of the girls.

"Hiiiiiiii," the _slags_ giggled.

I groaned, making Scorpius notice me.

"Hey, Weasley." He drawled, his lips turning into a half-smile.

_Wow, he looks even more amazing up close..._

Suddenly, Al started guffawing.

"Err. _What?" _I asked, mentally face-palming myself for looking like an idiot.

"He said 'Hey, Weasley.'" Al smirked.

Oh.

_Wait, what?_

"You said Hi?" I questioned stupidly.

Alright. I deserve another mental face-palm.

Scorpius arched his brow and smiled. "Yes I did, Weasley."

The slags beside him started giggling madly.

I don't think he said anything _remotely_ funny…

"Then, hi." I smiled, my ears turning red.

Curse my father's ears.

"So, how are you and Long-Arse? Still playing tonsil quidditch?"

I turned beet red. "Errr… what?"

"Carl and Rosie? Playing tonsil quidditch?" Albus laughed, wiping a fake tear by his right eye. "Where ever did you get that?"

Scorpius' eyes widened a fraction. "You're not shagging Longbottom?"

"Of- ofcourse not, you pervert!" I screamed, slapping his arm.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Nothing. Just making conversation here."

I rolled my ocean blue eyes at him. "How about you? Still single and mingling, Malfoy?"

"Yes, actually."

"Git."

"What's the use of having a steady girlfriend when I don't feel a thing for her?"

"You are so heartless, Malfoy."

"I'm not. I just… I just don't want to fall in love," he murmured quietly, as he ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair.

I sniggered.

Scorpius, Albus and the giggling slags, who were glaring at me for some unknown reason, looked at me with bemused expressions on their faces- I'm sure it was because of my blatant display of unwomanly sniggering.

Gosh. Why did I have to embarrass myself in front of him all the bloody time?

"What?" I queried, raising my arms in mock surrender.

"Why did you laugh?" Scorpius asked, raising his eyebrow.

_Because I was hoping that you were just joking._

_Because I want you to fall in love… with me._

But I couldn't tell him that.

I couldn't let him know I loved him.

**Because if anyone asked me if I loved him, I'd lie.**

_I'd lie that I knew Scorpius' favourite colour was green._

_I'd lie that I knew he was born on the seventeenth._

_I'd lie that I knew he loved reading Hogwarts: A History._

_I'd lie that I knew his favourite songs._

_I'd lie that I knew his love for popcorn._

_I'd lie that I knew his schedule._

_I'd lie that I knew he loved to argue._

"Famous last words, Malfoy. You might fall hard for someone someday." I grinned cheekily at him.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "We'll see," he said before going back to flirting with the slags.

Shouldn't he know by now that I fancied him?

But no.

Ofcourse not. How could he when I lied every time someone asked me?

"You fancy him."

I whipped my head around. "What."

Albus smirked. "You fancy him, stupid."

"Er. No. I don't."

Albus grinned knowingly. "You doooo! You can't lie to me!"

I frowned and murmured quietly, "**No.** I don't, Albus Severus Potter."

It wouldn't be good if Albus knew I was in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

Oh Merlin. Just thinking of my dad's reaction to this makes me squirm uncomfortably.

**So, if Albus did ask me if I loved Scorpius, I'd lie.**

_Of course, I'd lie._

_I'd lie that I knew he had a brush in his pocket everyday._

_I'd lie that I saw him cry during our first year in Hogwarts._

_I'd lie that I was the one who saved him he was getting beat up by the seventh years._

_I'd lie that I knew he loved his father dearly._

_I'd lie that I wished he was mine._

"So, Weasley. What do you think?" Scorpius drawled, interrupting my thoughts.

"About what?"

"About me taking Belle Rivernight to Hogsmeade this weekend."

What

Did

The

Freaking

Idiot

Just

Say

To

Me

"Eh?" I asked, dumbfounded by his sudden question.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Weasley. Are you deaf or something?"

"Um."

Really. I expected more from you, Rose. I really did.

"Well. Now that you're over that I-am-so-shocked phase, answer my question."

"Er. I think… you should… if you really want to… I mean… I have no say about who you date after all, Malfoy…" I managed to choke out.

I swear I could've died right then and there in the compartment.

"Okay." Scorpius nodded.

Merlin's beard! Was this boy asking me to hex his nether region?

"Okay." I smiled, choking back the tears threatening to befall on the beautiful carpet which was my only friend in this room.

Wow.

Now my only friend is a _carpet_.

Could I get lonelier than this?

Scorpius stood up and grinned. "Sure, Rose?"

Really, Malfoy? Really?

"Yeap." I nodded, averting my eyes to the most interesting friend I have ever had- yes, the carpet.

"Um. Okay," he paused. "See you, Weasel!" He smiled, as he sauntered off to Belle.

I watched him smile and flirt with her.

I watched Belle giggle and blush up at him.

I watched her nod and peck his cheek.

I just watched.

Why couldn't he come here and ask me if I loved him?

_**Because if Scorpius asked me if I loved him, I wouldn't lie.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated. ;)<strong>


End file.
